


Misread

by oceansapart



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansapart/pseuds/oceansapart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn’t know when his presence started making her smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misread

She tells her viewers how much she’s loving Pemberley Digital describing all the amenities when Fitz interrupts her to go for lunch. When she comes back she shares her new discovery, Darcy has dimples and he contorts the face rather nicely. Quickly changing the subject she talks about how amazing and funny Gigi is.

 

The next time she talks about Darcy, Gigi gets a hold of the newsie hat. Lizzie can’t help but blush when Darcy himself interrupts them and Gigi explains she’s trying to clear his name to the Internet. Darcy almost laughs when he says he hopes she does a better job than Fitz.

_Lizzie thinks she should start locking the door when she films_

* * *

There’s a dinner at Darcy’s house with Caroline and Bing, and Lizzie bites her tongue not to tell him to check her videos every time he asks about her sisters and their well being. She hasn’t seen Darcy being this quiet since their dinners at Netherfield and she doesn’t want to think why it bothers her.

_Truth to be told Darcy hasn’t seen her being this quiet, ever. Gigi blames it on Caroline, he has to agree, after all her presence and inquiries were part of his silence too._

 

 

He drops by her office the next Monday, and she misses the smiles he makes when he sees her covered by stacks of paper. She doesn’t miss the one he returns, when smiling, she says hi.

 

 

 

_She doesn’t know when his presence started making her smile. But she notices when it’s already late, she thinks, and she’s talking to Jane trying not to cry while sitting on a bench outside the building they work in, and for a second she sees him walking toward her and she has to ask Jane to repeat the time their father is leaving to Vegas._

He calls his lawyer as soon as she’s out of sight.

 

* * *

 

 

Lizzie hugs Lydia as soon as she arrives home and says sorry. ( _Sorry for not understanding, sorry for not being there, sorry that she didn’t realize Lydia felt left behind_ ) Lydia looks at her with teary eyes and hugs her tightly back.

 

Lydia posts a video that night explaining how awesome her ‘not lame at all’ older sister is and that they all had some growing up to do. _That’s what your 20’s are for after all, ‘am I right?’_

_Lydia promised Darcy she wouldn’t tell Lizzie about his role in her freedom. She finds it weird when Lizzie stops mentioning him in her videos. But she thinks it might be related to how excited she is to be graduating._

* * *

 

They’re celebrating at Carters after Lizzie gets her diploma, and Lydia can’t blame it on the alcohol (She’s barely drinking) when, after Bing and Darcy appeared, she tells Lizzie the reason about her sudden civility towards Darcy. 

 

_She thinks Darcy will forgive her if it works for Lizzie to at least talk to him. That is, if he talks to her. He’s strangely  quiet._

 

Lizzie is happy to tell her viewers about Jane’s and Bing’s sloppy smiles the next day but fails to mention Darcy’s awkwardness. _Or her own_

 

Caroline calls her that same day to imply how Lizzie might try to sleep with Darcy, after all she said about him, just to have a shot at working in Pemberley.

 

_Overlooking the fact that Lizzie’s large knowledge of social media, might be the real reason she has a shot, of course._

Gigi calls Darcy to tell him to watch Lizzie’s latest video.

 

* * *

 

 

She’s filming when he enters her room. ( _She thinks is one of her sisters)_ He sits down besides her and apologizes for Caroline’s behavior.

 

_(As if it could be his fault)_

 

She says it’s ok and looks inquiringly at him when she notices he’s looking at his hands. She thanks him for what he did for Lydia, interrupting whatever he might have been thinking. He keeps looking down but starts talking. ‘If you feel the same way you did last Halloween…’ She's grabbing his suspenders towards her and kisses him before he finishes the sentence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language and this wasn't beta read, sorry for the grammar mistakes ~but you're welcome to point them to me if you want, that's the way I can learn :)


End file.
